1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm support for sighting and firing shouldered and hand-held firearms. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved, collapsible, tripod-type firearm support adapted for field or bench use which allows the user to sight and fire a firearm from various shooting positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearm supports date to the beginning of firearms. Early sighting devices comprised a single pole which was used to stabilize the barrel end of a musket. The pole provided minimal stability, but enabled a shooter to more effectively sight and shoot at a target from long distances while in an upright or standing position. Modern derivatives of the pole-type support include telescoping pole-type supports which are adjustable in height; these devices allow a shooter to sight and fire a weapon from various positions, such as standing or kneeling positions.
Firearm sighting devices having a tripod-type support have been utilized for bench and field use. Tripod supports which engage and support a firearm at two points of contact, namely the barrel and butt ends of a firearm, are common. Tripod-type devices provide stability and allow fine elevational adjustment while sighting a firearm. Known tripod sighting devices are typically placed on the ground, or on a shooting bench; however, they do not provide a wide range of vertical adjustment to facilitate a wide range of sighting and firing positions.
Tripod sighting devices configurable for use with both hand-held and shouldered firearms have also been used. Typically, a sighting device of this type has horizontally movable firearm supporting elements to accommodate a shorter length handgun, but does not provide a range of vertical adjustment to accommodate a standing user, particularly if the device is supported on the ground.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,057, 5,070,636, 5,081,783, 5,497,575, 5,628,135, U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 203,680, and 387,123 illustrate prior art tripod-type sighting devices. These tripod-type sighting devices include height adjustment mechanisms for finite vertical adjustment only. Furthermore, some are configurable for use with shouldered and hand-held firearms; however, these patents do not show a tripod-type sighting device which allows a substantial height adjustment to facilitate sighting and firing a firearm from sitting and standing positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,706 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 390,301 illustrate firearm supports of the telescoping pole-type; whereas these devices facilitate sighting from various positions, they do not have the stability of a tripod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,066 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 391,616 disclose rifle rests having a single telescoping support including a firearm cradle which engages a rifle at the barrel and butt ends of a rifle. Again, these devices do not provide the stability of a tripod support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,949 discloses a portable shooting stand having an extensible firearm support; however, only one extensible support is provided and that engages the barrel end only. Finite adjustment is facilitated by moving the free or butt end of the rifle. Also, the device is bulky and not suitable for field use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.